


Missing Moments

by buddyonacloud



Category: The Smiths
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Marrissey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7025068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buddyonacloud/pseuds/buddyonacloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some interactions where words are much more than words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I... really don't know how to call this. An experiment, maybe?  
> The Smiths are one of my absolute faves and I wanted to write something about them (and particularly about the much discussed relationship between Moz and Johnny) for years.  
> Today I opened Word and the words just came out before I could even think of a proper plot, so... yeah.  
> I hope I didn't mess up too much with the dates and/or the grammar (English is only my second language, feel free to correct me if you notice any mistakes so that I can improve!).  
> Enjoy!

_1994_  
When he hears _Speedway_ for the first time, it’s on the radio and he’s coming home from a meeting.  
He stops, parks the car in an alley and lights up a cigarette, listening.  
After the song is over, he doesn’t realize that he’s crying until he catches his own reflection on the rearview mirror, with silent tears streaming down his face. 

_1984_  
“I just don’t understand what you meant!”  
“I _meant_ what I said.”  
“So, in your opinion, a _good hump_ is all that it takes to… I don’t know, cure me, somehow?”  
“This is not what I said.”  
“Well enlighten me, then. Because you clearly know something that I don’t.”  
“To be honest, I don’t think I need to, Moz. You just proved my point.”

 _2006_  
(Text sent at 7.27 pm)  
To: Johnny Marr  
_“Today I had one of those awful interviews and they asked me if I had ever loved you.”_  
(Text sent at 7.45 pm)  
To: Johnny Marr  
_“I might have said something compromising.”_  
(Text sent at 11.30 pm)  
To: Johnny Marr  
_“I called my press office, told them to contact the journalist to ask him not to publish what I said about you. About us.”_  
(Text sent at 11.46 pm)  
To: Johnny Marr  
_“By the way, I did”._

 _1985_  
“This is powerful stuff!”  
“I know.”  
“No, I’m being serious! When were you planning on telling me that you had written this?”  
“As soon as I could. And I did.”  
“From where did you take the inspiration?”  
“Oh… closer than you’d imagine.”  
“Does it have a title?”  
“ _I Know It’s Over_.”  
“Well, it sounds just right!”  
“It really does”.  
[…]  
“About that song, _There Is A Light_ … I don’t think that’s good enough for the album. How about making it a b-side?”  
“You’re kidding, right?”.

 _1996_  
“Moz, I’m sorry. It shouldn’t have gone this way.”  
“And yet…”  
“We should’ve handled this differently. Mike has…”  
“Killed the Smiths? Extorted me a copious amount of my finances by being a snotty, poor excuse of a human being? Big ears? I’m aware of all of that, even though God knows I wouldn’t want to be.”  
“Mike is gonna regret this sooner than he’d think. Take that as a payback.”  
“I guess some people don’t realize what they have until they lose it.”  
“Yeah well, Mike has never been the brightest bulb in the box, has he?”  
“Certainly not. But I wasn’t talking about him”.

 _1987_  
“Everyone keeps saying that _I Won’t Share You_ is about me, you know?”  
“Well, what do you think?”  
“I don’t know! You wrote it!”  
“Still, I write many things.”  
“Yeah, and a lot of them are ambiguous as hell.”  
“I thought you liked it, though. I thought it was the essence of the band, along with the _wunderkind_ quality of your music.”  
“It is! I just don’t want people going around and making assumptions about…”  
“About what?”  
“Nothing. It doesn’t matter anyway. I’m only here to play my guitar, you know that.”

 _2004_  
(Text sent at 08.59 am)  
To: Morrissey  
_“Happy Bday! Have a great one! X.”_  
(Text sent at 09.13 am)  
To: Johnny Marr  
_“Hello there, stranger. Thank you very much! How’s the Marr’s household?”_  
(Text sent at 10.00 am)  
To: Morrissey  
_“We manage… heard your new record, btw. Great comeback. I knew you were still capable of amazing things. X.”_

 _1978 (circa)_  
“You’ve got a funny voice!”  
“Uh. I’m going to take that as a compliment.”  
“You totally should! I’m Johnny, by the way.”  
“And I’m Steven but you shall call me Morrissey, just like everybody else.”  
“Nice meeting you, then… _Moz_ ”.

 _2008_  
(Text sent at 02.22 am)  
To: Morrissey  
_“By the way, I did too”._  
(Text sent at 02.24 am)  
To: Johnny Marr  
_“ERROR 305: the number you have texted is no longer in service”._


End file.
